1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning implements and, more particularly, to a hand-held table cleaning implement having a flat horizontal platform portion with upstanding rear and laterally opposed side walls, a front portion extending forwardly therefrom for insertion beneath a table top, and a trash receptacle extending downwardly from the platform for receiving trash, refuse, crumbs, and debris swept or scraped from the table surface.
2. Background Art
It is important for restaurants, cafeterias, and other dining establishments to minimize the amount of time that each table is unoccupied, especially during certain busy periods, such as lunch periods, dinner periods and weekend evenings. Thus, there is a heavy burden on restaurant personnel, including the waitresses, and the “busser” (busboy or busgirl), to make sure that no table remains unoccupied any longer than absolutely necessary due to cleaning and resetting the table, known as “bussing”. Inefficiency in accomplishing the table cleaning and resetting or bussing task results in longer waiting periods for customers, and can cause dissatisfaction of waiting customers. Fast, efficient, and thorough bussing, cleaning and resetting of tables increases the number of times a table can be occupied by new parties and, thus, the profitability of the restaurant.
Typically in a bussing operation, generally rectangular bus tubs, also known as dish tubs, are used to stack dirty dishes, and in most cases, everything that is on the table and needs to be washed is placed into the tub. The bus tub is placed on a chair or cart, and the table is cleared by placing dirty dishes, into the bus tub. A wet rag is used to wipe liquid spills and sweep the accumulation of debris, crumbs, and food remnants (pieces of vegetables, etc.), to the edge of the table surface and into a suitable receptacle, typically onto a serving tray or into the bus tub. The table is then wiped down and items needed for the next customers are replaced. Although care may be taken by the busser, crumbs and debris may fall onto the chair seats and surrounding area, and time is consumed by having to sweep the loor and surrounding area.
There are several patents directed toward various cleaning trays designed to facilitate the cleaning of a table top.
Helline, U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,927, discloses a cleaning tray for removably engaging a table outer edge which has a parallelepiped main body having two internal wedges therein, a removable receptacle for receiving trash centered in the main body, and a rectangular compartment attached to a rear side of the main body for holding cleaning supplies.
Helline, U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,127, discloses a cleaning tray for the improved cleaning of surfaces which is engageable with a plurality of different shaped horizontal surfaces, and allows the horizontal surface to overhang at least a portion of a collecting portion, with detritus swept from the horizontal surface into the collecting portion, and then into a waste container.
Moravec et al, Published U.S. Patent Application 2011/0232536, discloses a multi-functional apparatus for aiding cleaning of edged surfaces, such as a countertop or tabletop that is mountable on the edge portion thereof. In a first embodiment, the apparatus has a first assembly which is mounted to the edge portion using clamps and includes an elongated tray with at least one bracket for mounting a second assembly thereon. The second assembly includes an elongated gutter and mounting portions attached thereto. The tray slopes downward from its rear edge to its front edge. The gutter is located below and parallel to the front edge of the tray. The first assembly may include a compressible strip attached to the rear edge of the tray, so that the strip is pressed against the underside of the edge portion when the apparatus is mounted. In a second embodiment, a frame holding a disposable bag is used instead of the gutter.